


Baby Blues

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy imagines being a parent. Implied one-sided Troy/Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of 3.20, "Digital Estate Planning". No real spoilers.

If Troy and Abed ever had a baby, Annie would have to move out.

Not because she wouldn't be helpful—Troy knew she totally would be, judging from the way she “aww”ed over every baby they met on campus, passed on the street or saw in TV commercials—but they would need the bedroom.

A friend of Britta's, Deanna, had met them all for lunch one day, carting a kid in some kind of kangaroo-like pouch. Abed had asked her about it, because it looked a lot like the symbiont pods in the 2007 “Inspector Spacetime” Christmas special, and Deanna had gone on a forty-five minute spiel about “attachment parenting.” Shirley got up and left, making her “Mm-mm” noise of disapproval when Deanna described breastfeeding her son Aydyn until he was in the first grade, but Troy had sat there, paralyzed, and listened to the whole thing. He knew it would never work for him and Abed.

Troy had tried sleeping beside with Abed, once, in the days of the first blanket fort, a memory which had been tainted by recent events and which they no longer discussed. Troy had been sleep-kicked and elbowed so many times, he'd ended up with dozens of bruises. So many that Britta had come up to him after a dance practice with a bunch of pamphlets that had titles like “So You're Being Abused” for him "to give to that friend of his who was having trouble at home.” 

If he and Abed had a baby—got a baby, Troy guessed he should say, since episode 48 of “Inspector Spacetime” notwithstanding, neither of them was likely to switch genders and give birth to the baby themselves—it couldn't sleep with Abed, and Troy slept in the top bunk, which didn't seem safe, either. That meant Annie's room. They'd have to redecorate it, though. Even if the baby was a girl, she didn't need all that flouncy pink flowery stuff. She could have Troy's old Star Wars curtains, and Troy had seen a lot of cute Inspector Spacetime stuff on Etsy, stuff like a Darsit baby wipe holder and little shirts saying things like “My diaper is smaller than it smells from the outside.” He'd even seen a crocheted Inspector and Constable Reggie, which would be way cooler than teddy bears.

Abed's dad would probably want the baby to learn about their culture, and that would be cool, too. Abed's dad wasn't so bad. He'd come to dinner at least once every couple of months since they'd moved into the apartment. One of those times, he'd left behind a newspaper article about gay Americans going to Canada to get married. Another time, he'd handed a photocopy of the exact same article, highlighted in yellow, to Troy. He'd looked the way Troy felt when he woke up really hungry and found they were out of Fruit Loops, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Sugar Smacks and Cap'n Crunch, and he had to make do with Annie's Special K. 

Sometimes, Troy wondered what they would name this imaginary baby. He'd always liked Shreveport, he'd heard it in American Geography 101 and thought it sounded classy, but he figured Abed would want to name her after some strong female character. The answer came to him after a nightmare about vampires. Troy woke up screaming, Abed wanted to know if they were “Blade” vampires or “True Blood” vampires or real vampires, Annie yelled at them both to go back to sleep, and Troy knew just who he needed. 

Buffy Shreveport Barnes-Nadir would have a great life. She'd be the only kid with her very own Dreamatorium, for a start. Troy would take her to ballet classes and Abed would let her watch all kinds of movies Troy wasn't sure even he was old enough to see. She'd have parents, and grandparents, and friends, and she'd be so lucky that sometimes, Troy's eyes welled up when he remembered she'd never exist. Because Abed wasn't like that.

Abed was his best friend, completely and forever, which was awesome and amazing and way more than Troy had ever expected to find when he signed up for Greendale, but that was all they were. That was all they were ever going to be. As much as Troy liked Britta, as much as he thought people were way too hard on her and she really was trying her best, he couldn't feel “that way” about her. The way he felt about Abed. The way Abed apparently felt about a character in a video game thought up by a guy with an ivory wig. 

“What's the matter?” Troy didn't even realize he was crying until he looked over at Abed's armchair and saw Abed looking back, concerned. “Should I ask that? Do you want me to leave you alone? I can go into the bedroom until you're done.” Abed started to stand up. 

“It's okay, man.” Troy waved him back down. “I just...I just kind of miss Buffy, that's all.”

Abed nodded. “We all do, Troy.” He leaned over to rest a hand on Troy's knee. “That's why we bought the extended DVD collection, remember?”


End file.
